<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aniversario by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749297">Aniversario</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fueron 30 años de miseria y no esperaba que su aniversario tuviera algo de especial.<br/>Pero por supuesto, Alastor tiene la mala costumbre de aparecerse donde no lo llaman</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aniversario</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entonces... Aquí era donde estaba de nuevo.</p><p>Probablemente no debería sentirse especialmente orgulloso de estar vivo, estaba acostumbrado a salir a duras penas de las frías manos que querían arrastrarlo fuera de la existencia del cosmos, pero esta vez tenía que darse algo de crédito a si mismo. </p><p>Su tercera década aquí se había cumplido y no era algo que se pudiese decir fácilmente, sobrevivir en un ambiente que trata de aniquilarte activamente todos los días no era exactamente sencillo ni algo que cualquier ser cuerdo quisiera hacer; era despertar para ver miseria y horror todos los días hasta que volvía a cerrar los ojos al anochecer, casi tan malo como cuando estaba vivo pero al menos tenía alas... Y la certeza de que no podría morir de cirrosis hepática nuevamente, vaya perra de enfermedad, lo hizo retorcerse de agonía hasta el fin. </p><p>Entonces... Eso era todo, eso sería todo hasta donde pudiera soportarlo, pero no sabía que más hacer además de alargar sus días tanto como le fuera posible para conseguir otra ficha para apostar en el casino y quizás, en las noches buenas, ver un espectáculo de magia decente en su casino favorito y eso era lo que le daba razones para existir además del frío helado que la idea de desaparecer por completo dejaba en sus huesos ( porque morir fue todo un viaje que por nada del mundo repetiría otra vez).</p><p>30 años... En realidad invirtió mucho mejor los primeros 30 años de su vida, el mundo aún era brillante y el presente tenía un algo adictivo y satisfactorio que lo hizo sentirse como si estuviera en la cima de su pequeño imperio personal, estuvo seguro de que, si bien la muerte no le era completamente ajena, jamás creyó que se desgastaría hasta desear morir.</p><p>En realidad jamás pensó que eso era lo que significaría hacerse viejo; los años le quitaron la luz a su vida, lo hicieron más hosco, lo dejaron más desesperanzado, inmensamente miserable y al final, el mundo parecía un gran barril de mierda en el que murió silenciosamente, sólo, cansado y tan podrido... </p><p>Oh bueno, igual que todos ¿No? </p><p>– ¿Husker?– rodó los ojos exasperado antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. no había notado que tan automática era esa respuesta ante la voz de Alastor hasta entonces y en realidad le sorprendió.</p><p>–¿Qué es lo que quieres?– sus alas se sacudieron ligeramente y tuvo que retraerlas con fuerza para evitar una exhibición involuntaria de lenguaje incorporal. Ellas eran las primeras en responder ante su ansiedad y a juzgar por la mirada interesada de Alastor en estas cuando giró la cabeza para ver a su "Jefe", probablemente ya lo sospechaba. </p><p>Genial, como si tuviera ganas de darle más armas para sostener sobre su cabeza.</p><p>– Tenías una expresión muy interesante ahora mismo ¿Hay algo que te aflija, camarada?– Alastor ladeó la cabeza con esa irritante sonrrisa de los mil demonios como si estuviera curioso al respecto, pero Husk lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que sus intenciones eran nefastas y si no podía apretar aún más la metafórica correa en su cuello, en realidad no le interesaba.</p><p>– no, nada– respondió desinteresadamente mientras sacudía su botella vacía – ¿A qué viniste?– Alastor parpadeó y luego... suspiró, para su completo desconcierto.</p><p>– ¿Por qué no vienes a casa conmigo?– no pudo evitarlo, su mandíbula cayó y probablemente sus ojos no podían agrandarse más ante la sorpresa. Mierda, probablemente estaba teniendo un sueño alcohólico muy extraño, oficialmente había terminado con el vino barato de esa tienda.</p><p>– ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué?– Alastor rodó los ojos con la misma exasperación, su sonrisa congelada repentinamente tomo un matiz más alegre y divertido</p><p>– ¡Porque...– inició y luego pronunció las palabras suavemente, como si Husk tuviera problemas para comprender –...no tienes casa, vives como un vagabundo y pasas tanto tiempo ebrio que podrías acabar accidentalmente con tu miserable vida al menos una vez por semana!– Husk frunció el entrecejo, ya no debería sentirse ofendido por la información extrañamente exacta de su parte, pero aún le irritaba. Sus alas dieron un suave aleteo bajo y las retrajo nuevamente apretando con tanta fuerza que las delicadas articulaciones se resintieron. Supo que era tarde de todos modos cuando la mirada curiosa de Alastor parpadeó y luego brilló en reconocimiento. Fabuloso, ahora lo sabía. </p><p>–¿Por qué harías eso?– Alastor parpadeó hacia él estúpidamente, como si no se le hubiese ocurrido que preguntaría.</p><p>–  Exterminio– dijo mecánicamente y eso fue todo lo que necesito para comprender </p><p>– ¿Qué? ¿Eso?– Dejó que su cabeza descansara contra la pared y chasqueo la lengua – año tras año sigo apareciendo aquí después de eso ¿No? Tengo un lugar, una vez que se termine puedes venir a buscarme para lo que sea que me necesites– esperaba que el arranque brusco y la respuesta fueran suficiente, pero Alastor ladeó la cabeza</p><p>– lo sé– Husk oficialmente dejó la botella alterada en el suelo para no volver a levantarla</p><p>–¿Entonces...?– Alastor movió sus pies ligeramente de adelante hacia atrás, balanceándose suavemente mientras evitaba su mirada, como si no supiera que hacer consigo mismo. </p><p>Conocía ese gesto, la realización lo golpeó en la cara repentinamente</p><p>– Es mucho más seguro, mucho mejor para esconderse, un buen lugar para vivir y no habría necesidad de esconderse en las alcantarillas para evitarlo o dormir – sus ojos vagaron mientras parpadeaba, parecía... confundido, como si su propia respuesta no fuese lógica para si mismo.</p><p>Oh Dios, era tan ridículo... claro que sí, esto tenía que ser un sueño inducido por el alcohol</p><p>– Estaré bien– le aseguró con una verdadera sonrisa. Alastor se sobresaltó como si hubiese sido tomado por sorpresa y Husk resistió el impulso de reír mientras negaba con la cabeza – apareceré después de este exterminio, como siempre, lo prometo– Bueno, si este sueño era tan ridículo, podía darse el lujo de ser ridículo también.</p><p>Alastor no contestó, se inclinó para dejar algo frente a él y luego desapareció como si se hubiese fundido entre la sombras de aquél callejón. Husk se permitió conservar su sonrisa mientras pensaba...en lo ilógico que sería si el gran y temido Alastor en realidad estuviera.... preocupado ¡Preocupado por él! Y no entendiera exactamente que estaba sintiendo así que había ido a dar un cojo intento de ofrecerle su morada.</p><p>Su mente atrofiada por el alcohol en realidad hizo una representación fiel de su personaje; lo había visto reaccionar de manera similar con la ira o la frustración. Alastor solía romper cosas y luego actuaba cauteloso y curioso como si no entendiera porque lo había hecho y sí, loco pero cierto, no parecía conocer del todo sus propias motivaciones algunas veces... en realidad, Husk teorizaba que le costaba  más que a los demás identificar las emociones con las que no estaba familiarizado y seguramente la preocupación no era algo que hubiese experimentado desde el inicio del siglo ( si es que lo hizo alguna vez). Husk no pudo evitar echarse a reír.</p><p>Alastor y él habían trabajado juntos varias veces a lo largo de 30 años y por lo general, parecía divertirse absolutamente creando la mayor cantidad de caos posible en el camino y arrastrando a Husk con él para utilizar sus habilidades de la manera más conveniente que pudiera, muy a su pesar tenía que dárselo, en realidad supo sacarle provecho y hacer arder el mundo en el proceso. </p><p>Por todo lo decente que conoció en su vida mortal, podía jurar que estaba muy seguro de no querer estar en su lado malo; había presenciado ( y contribuido) en gran parte de sus grandes golpes y eran cosas con las que tenía que lidiar en sus pesadillas o la sobriedad,( y era como revivir el infierno dentro de su cabeza, no gracias) pero había aprendido sobre él después de todo, ahora conocía su personalidad y sus gustos así como también comprendió que la mayor parte de su mente siempre sería un misterio para él, después de todo, su funcionamiento retorcido y entrelazado escapó fácilmente de su habilidad para la comprensión de otros y lo dejó con lo básico para hacerse útil y sobrevivir. </p><p>Ahora que lo pensaba ... En realidad era el único con quién había interactuado regularmente a lo largo de ese tiempo y también sé había convertido en uno de sus peones más duraderos; mientras que los demás iban y venían, Husk se las arregló para permanecer.</p><p>Era lógico, se dijo a si mismo, que su mente desesperadamente sola lo clasificara como alguien que pudiera darle algo que deseaba secretamente en una fecha tan lúgubre como esa.</p><p>Miró hacía abajo en búsqueda de lo que su sueño habían dejado y se encontró con varios bombones de Whisky frente a él envueltos en aluminio brillante de colores, muy similares a los que servían a los clientes ricos en su bar favorito y no lo pensó dos veces antes de meterse uno en la boca para saborearlo mientras se derretía en su boca y guardar los demás bajo su sombrero para evitar que los robaran mientras dormitaba.</p><p>El aniversario no parecía tan agrio después de todo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No tengo planeado escribir más de ellos, de cualquier manera siento que el transfondo está lo suficientemente implícito pero aún es un poco confuso y bueno...esa era la idea en sí.</p><p>Gracias por leer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>